we love you
by thunderheart101
Summary: just read
1. WE LOVE YOU TRIXIE

Wake up sleepy head trixie said in a gigglely and bubblely voice as she straddled over jake nude.

One more minute mom jake said in a mopey tone c'mon jake wake up huh...what oh good morning beautiful gretted robin as he slowly sat up with Princess stillon his lap he leaned his self back agensted the head board of the bed to sapport them both in their current posission.

Why is it that you get more and more beautiful every day jake ask i ask my self the same thing everyday she laughed. then kissed robin on his lips his toung glided softly agenst her lips begging for a entrance to the inside of her mouth.

She gladly let his toung in as she opend her mouth the kiss seemed like it lasted forever but ther had to let go for air. Pass me my boxers jake said and she gladly did as told Jake sliped on his boxers and got out of bed walking to the bathroom (_The bath room in his room)_ and closed the door behind him.

They were now 16 and grown more over the years Jake mucles had gotten bigger he now has a six pack and should i say he had a supper big lil jake(_i mean dick for all you dummys jk)_ but other than that he was still the same jake. Trixie had relly grown she no longer had those tink afro puffs her hair was now waist length and she had full grown breast, hips and butt.

Jake walked out of the bathroom and got back in bed and got on top of Trixie and started kissing her neack and mouth. She heard his growl and that turned her on even more she knew jake hated forplay she he just got right too it and thrust right into her.

OH JAKE she moaned" I love you Trix he said while he was going in and out of her fast and harded than ever befor jake fgelt her walls close around him so he quickly pulled out of her.

Why did you stop Jakey Trixie asked with confuseion in her voice im not wearing a condom Trixie c'mon lets take a shower and go to brecktfast Jake said and then picked Trixie up Brideal style"I love you so much Jake'' Trixie said i loveyou too Trixie he said and kissed her on the lips.

45minuts later they were down stairs eating So Trixie what did your mom say about your situation asked.

Well...she said that she was ashamed that she ever had me and that i should burn in hell Trixie said as she started to get teary but before they could see her cry she got up and ran out of the kitchn.

I go talk to "No Jake i will" said his mother as she cut him off then Mrs. Long got up and followed Trixie.

Dear now I cant stand to see you cry it breaks my heart you can stay here if you like you dont have to go back with your mom it she dosent want you there but theres one thing i know an she loves you and she always will "No she dosent Mrs. Long" yes she does she is just afraied to show it but i want you to know one thing me,Jake, hailiey, dad all love you now come back to get some breaktfast.

Is it ok if i sit here for a while ... ah ah ah call me mom and yes its ok.

Oh and umm mom Thanks for loveing me Trixie said Mrs. Long just smiled and went back to the kitchen.


	2. i love you

Hey you ok ask Jake I didnt respon I just turned my head in sham i didnt want own boyfriend to see me cry.

"Thank you" I said in a tone so cold i could feel shivers go down his spine.

"Dont apalagise''Im not gonna stand here and watch the person I love suffer and die over her own guilt

WHY JAKE WHY I NEVER FELT SO HATED IN MY LIFE EVER SCENCE I WAS YOUNG I WAS BEAT'N AND BRUSED SO I CAME TO YOU IN MY TIME OF NEED YOU NOT SPUD NOT KERRY NOT ANA NOT MHICAL NOT ROB BUT YOU MY BEST FRIEND MY BOYFRIEND so thank you Jake thank you for being there thank you for being my boyfrien thank you for being my friend.

Then I kissed him on the cheak "Im gonna go for a walk I have somethings to clear up" I love you

Then she walkedout of the room i...I love you to Jake said she sat on his bed

Trixie ran to the livung room and grabbed c'mon where are we going ask Youll see ... MoM

look at Trixie and smiled Now c'mon

8minuts later they infron of Trixies moms house your really gonna do this huh said

yup now lets go Trixie and got out of the car and went inside.

MOM!...MOM...MOM trixie yelled with all her might.

GURL GET THE FUCK OUT OF MA HOUSE WHAT A BITCH CANT GET A HINT YOUR NOT WELCOME NIGGA I WILL CUT TO YOU OK I DONT WANT YOU HERE GET THE HELL OUT YOU BUMM ASS NIGGER I HATE YOU YOU ARE NO CHILD OF MINE.

Why was all Trixie caould get out.

"I found me a white manso i dont need cuz im gonna have me a nice light skinned baby smart and able to get an educationim gon haveme a beautiful lil gurl not no ugli ass ho like you she not gon be kiss'n and fuck'n some asain boy all willy nilly ill be... ENOUGH I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH

THIS HEARTS MY HEART TO SEE THE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG ROSE WILT IN A GARDEN FILLED WITH LIFELESS DIRT LIKE YOU .. YOU ARE THE DIRT THE CAUSES HER PAIN SHE TALKS ABOUT YOU EVERY DAY WISHING AND HOPEING THAT YOU WOULD JUST LOVE HER NIGGA PLEASE YOU A NIGGA TOO JUST BECAUS YOU GOT YOUR SELF A WHITE MAN DONT MAKE A CHANGE BECAUSE THAT WHITE ISNT GONNA BE ANYTHING LIKE THE ONE YOU HAVE RIGHT HERE AND BY WAY THAT ASIAN BOY SHE BE KISS'N ON AND FUCK'N IS MY SON SO DONT YOU DARE BRING HIM IN THIS YOU JUST LOST YOUR SELF A HELL OF A DAUGHTER COME ON I DONT WANNA BE IN THIS BITCHES HOUSE EVER AGAIN.

yeah i will be there in a sec mom i said in a very shocked tone

well well well looks like you got yo self a new mama

SHUT THE FUCK UP...I DONT WANT YOU CALL'N TRY'N TO CONTACT ME IN ANY WAY YOU ARE NO LONGER APART OF MY LIFE YA KNOW ITS A MHIRACAL HOW I LOST A MOM AND THUS I FOUND A NEW ONE THATS A MHIRACAL...

I walked out of that place feeling alive as ever that was the best day of my life as i got into the car i lookat and she looked at me then i started laughing ...Honey i dont see how we just got in a grgument with your mother and your going histaracal.

I didnt say anything i just kept laughing thenn look at me and started giggleing come on we gotta go drop hailey off and i have a date with dad.

As we enterd the house called haiiley and down so they could go and she told me to get some sleep so i went upstairs I was planing some thin diffrent but then when i got upstairs i didnt see Jake because i just rememberd that he sent me a text say that he was gonna be with the guys at the skate boarding park.

so decided to go down stairs to watch a movie to pass the time Jake called me and told me that he was on his way i couldt wait so i ran up stairs and tookof all of my clothes and waited in his bed 5minutd later i saw jake Trix you here yeah im up stairs jake came in and kissed me he got into his PJ'S witch was only boxers so how was your walk he said with out turning to face my i got out of bed and huged his back side.

I dont wanna talk about it right now Jakey i said glideing my finger across his chest i heard him growl then he pushed me on the bedand trusted hismember into me (_Jake hate forplay)_ i screamed and moaned but his trust just kept getting harder and faster .

I...I have to stop Trix he moaned

No dont..just keep going jake i pleaded he looked at me are you sure he asked more than i have ever been jake i touched his face with my left hand.

Then right befor i knew it hott liqued shott up into me ''OH JAKE'' I LOVE YOU i yelled

I love you to Trixie.


	3. sex room

Trixie sat up and began rubbing her clit as she rode her Jake going up and down slowly on his cock, but slowly getting faster. Jake grabbed Trixie's waist and started slamming her down faster and harder onto his cock, forcing it deeper into sweet, some how tight pussy. Trixie starts moaning loudly saying: "Jake, Jake. Oh Jake, harder baby." Jake listened and started slamming her down even harder, forcing his whole shaft into her pussy. "Oh Jake, Finally Jake forced his waist up while slamming Trixie down so hard that he shot off hot cum into her tight vagina, filling it with cum. Which caused her to orgasm and ooze her cum down all over Jake's cock.

"Oh god Trixie. That was amazing." said Jake through pants.

"We aren't done yet honey. One more hole." With that Trixie stood up over Jake and spread her ass. She than spread her legs and sat on Jake's cock, forcing it into her still virgin ass. She than stuck three fingers in her pussy and started fingering, while she moved up and down on Jake's cock."

moaned Trixie as she spread her legs farther and pushed her fingers deeper into her pussy, while forcing Jake's cock deeper into her ass.

"Trixie." Jake moaned from pleasure. He than grabbed her waist and started slamming her up and down rough and fast.

"Jake that's too hard! It hurts!"

"I know." than he started going faster as he forced his full nine inches into her ass hole.

"JAKE!" she screamed from pain and pleasure as she shot off cum that landed all over Jake's body and face. Being covered in his girlfriend's cum was too much. Jake exploded, filling his Trixie's ass with a large load of cum.

''that was amazing trix." said Jake as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips lightly.

"I know." said Trixie as she kissed him back.

Just than there was a knock at the door followed by Jake's dad's voice announcing, "We're back, but I lost my room key. Let us in."

Trixie looked down at Jake one last time and gave him one last big kiss and shoved her tongue in his mouth. But just as quickly they both got out of bed to get dressed

Jake ran into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. He then rinsed of the cum and his hair and threw the clothes on.

Trixie walked to the door after she put on her clothes and brushed her hair a little, to hide that it was sex hair. She than opened it and said "Sorry I was sleeping."

"That's ok. Where's Jake?"

Just than Jake opened the bathroom door and grabbed a towel from his fathers hand and dried his hair with it. "Right here dad. When I got up here I took a shower. I feel better now."

"Ok good Jake."

"yea. But I guess now is a good time for bed. said

"But that'll also mean we have to stay here another night." said


End file.
